gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Joepedia - The G.I. Joe Wiki
It's been a long road When I came onto this wikia, it has been pretty much left to dust. I understand the creator of this wikia was just simply too busy to maintain it. The basic infrastructure is there but it lacks so much in categorizing articles, which is one of the first things I did to fix. Anyone who has visited Transformers wikia will recognize some of the styles and format I borrowed for the improvement of Joepedia. I also added Joepedia in relevant categories in Entertainment Wikia. Also moved Joepedia name to... what else? G.I. Joe. People are more likely to type in G.I. Joe than Joepedia in the search box. Hopefully, this will bring in more traffic to Joepedia. --Destron Commander 16:09, 15 December 2007 (UTC) Agreed. There is much work to be done for this Wiki. I've started on the Sunbow episodes; Built the layout and will be filling in details as time allows. Adapted a few of the handy templates from the Transformers wiki. Hopefully, this place will start filling out soon.NebulanFree 22:34, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Redesigned main page I redesigned the look of the main page in the hope that Joepedia would be more inviting for all types of G.I. Joe fans. After going through newsgroups trying to invite anyone to come on board, I realized that some 12" Joe fans regard RAH with some disdain. I wanted Joepedia to be all-encompampassing since I know references to the 12" ancestor will be eventually be referred to in other lines. Oh, I'd change the Joepedia logo to something more inviting for all but I'm not an administrator. --Destron Commander 15:09, 7 January 2008 (UTC) *I may fiddle around with your main page design, just to tweak some things here and there, since I've spent a long time designing my own site's logos. I think it's a good idea to include all aspects of G.I. Joe. It may attract some old school collectors. Along those lines, I thought I'd try to make a new logo for the site. It actually turned out better than I thought it would. :) It incorporates the Adventure Team logo, and includes Grunt -- a fairly generic soldier. As you said, we can't change the logo, but I uploaded it, anyway. --JMM 16:00, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :That image rocks!! I approve!! I wonder if we should put a small "G.I. Joe Wiki" just underneath. --Destron Commander 14:57, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::I was considering adding that, but I thought the titles on the rest of the page may explain that just as well. I'll think about adding on to the image. Though, I kind of like how the logo turned out and don't wanna mess with it. :) --JMM 15:38, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :::I hereby raise my hand in approval of the new logo. Who's with me? Let's try to get Wikia's community staff to help change it for us. --Destron Commander 10:34, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Simple, but ingenous request. Put an image upload button SOMEWHERE on the f* site. ANYWHERE would be better than nowhere. :Is this a prank? If you are serious, then you must not that be awfully familiar with wiki interface. All I can suggest is you study this wiki's interface carefully as it is no different from Wikia's other wikis. --Destron Commander 09:28, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::Oh yes, I am familiar- I’m the guy that did the Rolling Thunder and HiSS articles. ::I want to help- I just don’t want to sign up. There’s not reason I can understand that if I tried uploading an inappropriate img, that staff (such as yourself) can’t remove it (perhaps with a few very unkind words). ::And to clarify, I meant “img upload other than members only” (that’s my own fault for being unclear). --4.246.120.88 02:03, 20 January 2008 (UTC)Andy REDDSON :::Oh, that? I'm guessing it's a built-in security thing in all wikis. Vandalizing articles is one thing, they can always be edited back. But uploading obscene images, they're going to stay until an administrator deletes them. And we don't have a full-time admin right now. Not saying you're a vandal, just saying that this could be the reason why you need to log in. --Destron Commander 02:39, 20 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Hadn't nioticed anything like that before, but for a quick refrence I swung over to Wookiepedia, and it appears I was wrong. ::::Pity- I don't want to sign up (way too much hassle, no reward, been there done that), but now I got these pics taking up space, and nothing useful to do with them:( ::::Oh, and I got the Maggot and WORMS articles going. :Alright, even as a member, I can’t upload images. ¿Now what? ::Uh, nevermind. My bad. Nice idea Kudos to Buttbutt for putting the Resolute portal front and center. It's an excellent idea to get people in to work on the latest incarnation of G.I. Joe. --Destron Commander 11:19, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Can we have... ...a "Current releases" box like TF wiki has? That way the newest comics and such would always be linked from the front page. I'd just add it,but I can't edit this page.-- 21:31, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :That's not a bad idea. I take it that's what you're working on in the Sandbox?--buttbutt 01:00, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes. I think it's ready to go now, but I can't edit this page to put it on. It's on the Sandbox if you could do it.-- 20:48, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Editing and Admins? I'd like to do some reorganizing of some of the listings on the site, as far as TV series and toylines go. I've been a big contributor to the Wookieepedia over the years and I think I can make things make a bit more sense. And, are there any admins around here anymore?? --JMM 03:31, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :What sort of organizing?--buttbutt 07:08, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ::OK, I kind of did some of it before anyone replied. :) But the main page links that went to "Joepedia: G.I. Joe vs Cobra" now go to G.I. Joe vs. Cobra franchise, and A Real American Hero is one part of that franchise. The 12" G.I. Joe links on that page now go to G.I. Joe (vintage) with Adventure Team, etc under that. The old layout was using really old articles that didn't really go with the rest of the site. --JMM 14:00, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :::A, yes, I saw those: they're much better now.--buttbutt 02:22, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Franchises I think using the organization of the Transformers TFwiki.net as a model may be a good idea, since they're more established. G.I. Joe vs. Cobra is the main "franchise", while is made up of smaller franchises. These would include the "A Real American Hero" franchise and Sigma 6. And in each of those is a toyline, comic book and cartoon series, for example. --JMM 15:57, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ::That's not really right, though: TF G1 and the TF movie are different franchises, even though they'd both fall under "Autobots vs. Decepticons." It's more like "G.I. Joe vs. Cobra" is a common element in the majority of Joe franchises, with only the vintage and Extreme sitting things out. Look at it this way: "G.I. Joe" is the brand - the top-level entity. Below that are many franchises: vintage, Super Joe, ARAH, Sigma 6, Screaming Eagles, Extreme, IDW, Resolute, movie, Renegades, etc. All things with their own continuities and characters. Now, a lot of those also include Cobra as the enemy, so I agree that they should be grouped somehow, but "G.I. Joe vs. Cobra" is more of a shared theme within franchises than a franchise itself. So the tl;dr version: "right idea, wrong terminology." --buttbutt 17:21, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :::I guess I was trying to go by the existing "G.I. Joe vs Cobra" page that the front page was linking to. That kind of suggested everything with Joe and Cobra was a single entity. But maybe that doesn't need to be used at all. Maybe I'll reverse some changes I made. And think them through better next time... :) --JMM 18:38, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::That's understandable: that page made a lot more sense when it was just RAH and Sigma 6. Just consider it a leftover, like the various "Joepedia:name" things you've been fixing.--buttbutt 03:04, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Karate Kommandos Connection It seems that I remember what could be called Cobra Commander’s template in an episode of Chuck Norris’ Kara''te Kommandos (S1'' E3, “Terr''or Train”), ''even reverences to him as “Snake.” Can’t find it anymore (not that finding it back then was too easy, either, apparently, since there isn’t even a full season of episodes). : Are you thinking of Super Ninja? --buttbutt (talk) 03:19, September 13, 2012 (UTC) What happenend? What is going on with the real american hero episodes I try to go to the episode pages and it's all a jumbled mess thrown in with the episode number in some corner? Himeko02 (talk) 22:00, August 5, 2015 (UTC) *It took a while, but I went in and reverted to the old episode template which should have fixed all the pages. It certainly didn't make it worse. --JMM (talk) 05:52, December 27, 2015 (UTC) A suggestion Pages of episodes, character roles, and vehicles within need filling, please.Blockade3 (talk) 01:06, June 9, 2017 (UTC) A suggestion Do you suppose it's time you replaced some stuff like the Featured Article on the front page of this site? Blockade3 (talk) 19:48, January 21, 2018 (UTC)